hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Jdcomix, Brickcraft1)
The 2029 Atlantic Hurricane Season is coming soon Pre-Season Forecasts Overview June July August September October November Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:180 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2029 till:01/11/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/06/2029 till:08/06/2029 color:TD text:One (TD) from:10/06/2029 till:16/06/2029 color:TS text:Arlene (SS) from:27/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 color:TS text:Bret (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift: (0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October TextData = pos:(470,30) text:"(From the" pos:(517,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A low pressure system had moved off the east coast of the United States on June 5, after stalling for 2 days. The system moved over the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, and was noted for possible tropical development late in the week. However, the storm started to rapidly develop off the South Carolina Coast, and was given a higher chance of development. On June 6, at 1:00 AM EDT the first advisory was issued on Tropical Depression One. One was moving southeast, and was expected to stay away from all land. The storm was beginning to move out of the Gulf Stream, and peaked a 35 mph. On June 7, One turned Northeast. The storm increased surf in Florida, and yellow flags were raised. One person was killed when a rip current washed out to sea late at night. The weak Tropical Depression was s losing its convection as well as weakening significantly. As it started to move away, the surf calmed. Early on June 8, the weak Tropical Depression degenerated into a Remnant Low. It's remnants continued to the northeast and contributed into the development of Subtropical Storm Arlene later that month. One caused no damage and one death. Subtropical Storm Arlene One's remnants continued northeast. It was moving into abnormally warm Atlantic waters, but it was in some wind shear. The remnants were noted for possible development on June 14, as the remnants were moving painfully slow. The remnants were located southeast of Nova Scotia on June 16. The NHC stated that the low was taking on Subtropical characteristics. On Sable Island, surf was starting to pick up. Winds of 30 mph were being reported. Recon was sent to investigate the system, and they found 10 minute winds of 40 Mph, and 1 minute winds of 45. They found it had a well defined center, but had a subtropical presence. So, on June 17, the NHC issued their first Advisory on Subtropical Storm Arlene. Arlene's center was located only miles southwest of Sable Island. Heavy rain fell, flooding low lying areas. As the northeast quadrant moved over the island, waterspouts formed, and some moved inland, causing ligh damage. 40 mph winds and stronger gusts knocked out power to all guests staying there, as summertime is peak tourism season. One person was injured when a piece of debris broke a window where a guest was staying. Arlene moved on from Sable Island, not leaving a lot of damage behind. Tropical Storm Warnings were posted for the southern coast of Newfoundland, as it was heading northeast towards the Province. On June 18, it passed east of Cape Breton Island, bringing light showers and a overcast day to the rejoin, as well as increased surf. The storm continued to approach the island, with some of the first showers affecting the island early in the evening. However, as the night went on, the rains became heavier, and the storm strengthened to 50 MPH. Trees began to loose small twigs, and all beaches along the southern coast were closed. As winds became stronger, more structural damage was occurring, mostly to weak buildings. Sheds expressing some light roof damage. A weak tornado took shingles off houses as it passed through a small town. The Subtropical Storm weakened to 45 mph right before landfall at around Midnight AST on June 19, in southern Newfoundland. It moved extremely slowly across the island that day, causing some moderate flooding. The convection on the system was weakning, and dissipating. The slow movement of the system gave most people a crummy day, as it's winds quickly weakened, and it was classified a Subtropical Depression. Still, a tornado threat was there, and a EF0 tornado flipped trailers over. The Subtropical Depression moved off the eastern coast of Newfoundland on June 20, and strengthened back to a Subtropical Storm, right before starting an extratropical transition. It quickly finished this transition, and the last advisory was issued in the late morning hours. In all, Arlene killed 2 people, when a car was washed away during a flash flood. It caused 33 Million dollars in damages. Arlene was not retired. Tropical Storm Bret The National Hurricane Center started monitoring a tropical wave off the coast of Africa in Mid-June 2017. It was given a medium chance of development throughout much of its existence, but starting on June 25, the wave became rapidly concentrated, and a closed low-level circulation began to develop. On June 27, the wave's closed circulation completed its formation, and the wave was designated Tropical Storm Bret. The storm began to organize further early on June 28th, and in the afternoon of that same day, Bret reached its peak intensity of 60 mph and 995 mbar. The mid-grade tropical storm prompted tropical storm warnings for Puerto Rico and the northern Lesser Antilles, including St Vincent and the Grenadines, Martinique and Dominica. Damage was mostly minimal. The storm began to curve out to sea on June 29th, which is also when wind shear and exceptionally dry air in the Central Atlantic began to take its toll on Bret. The storm slowly weakened throughout the next two days, and on July 1st, Bret was designated a remnant low and the NHC terminated advisories. Overall, damage was minimal, but Bret did kill one person in Curacao from a rip current. Impact Naming List Season Effects Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons